Beautiful Guidelines
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: The story of Eloise Lestrange. For everyone who made this possible and have been a huge part of my life, this is my way of giving back to you so i hope you enjoy it and i truly have cried along this wild, wild ride that you've all brought me along. I love you. 1stSoulVamp (aka Eloise Lestrange)
1. Dedication Page

Beautiful Guidelines

The Story of Eloise Lestrange

This story is **dedicated** to every one of these people on instagram.

***This is no particular order. You may have to scroll in order to find your name but I think I got everyone.

Princeton Malfoy [ . ]

Tobias Black [ wovensouls]

Rumor Lockhart [ rumorlockhart]

[ fandomboys]

Aquila Lestrange [ aquilalestrange-rp]

Natasha Lestrange Black [ curiosityisadanger]

Cassiopeia Nova Black [ cassiopeia_black]

Natalie Avril Breton [ flamesandblood]

Hermione Granger [ rp_hermionejgranger]

Hermione Jean Granger [ rp_hermionegranger]

Hannah [ deathwithoutchristmas]

Alaska McLaggen [ ]

Charlie Black [ athenapride]

Bellatrix Black [ ddarksides]

Idosa Lyra Lestrange [ ]

Logan Scamander [ scxmander]

Lorcan Lovegood [ us_lovegoods_rp]

Lysander Lovegood [ us_lovegoods_rp]

Aries Black [ ]

Aurora Avery [ loveindarkness]

Elliot James Steel [ theslytherinvow]

Mason Luke Steel [ theslytherinvow]

MegaHPFan

Paige Parkinson [ sassy_paige_parkinson]

Hermione Jean Granger [ hermione_granger_101]

Oliver Wood II [ ]

Daxton Lucius Malfoy [ ]

Nina Potter [ nxnapotter]

Hershey Black [ ]

James Sirius Potter [ jamessxriuspotter]

London Jean Grant [ fakepureblood]

Lia A. Malfoy [ ravenfuckingclaw]

Bellatrix Black [ bellablck]

Tobias Black [ thefaultinourfate]

[ googaleebear9]

Draco Malfoy [ the_draco_malfoy_]

Alayna Black [ thealaynablack]

Sirius Black [ official_sirius_black]

James Sirius Potter [ spookings]

Tobias Black [ capturingfear]

Belle Malfoy [ belle_malfoy]

Carter Shunpike [ cartershunpike]

Violet Shunpike [ violetshunpike]

Lorcan Scamander [ lxrcanscamander]

James Sirius Potter [ james_sirius_potter_rp_]

Lou Dimandis [ magicallou]

Dobby The Free Elf [ dobby_the_dauntless_tribute]

Bill Weasley [ bill_the_weasley]

Hermione Jean Granger [ rp_hermionejean]

Auhrora Lestrange [ auhrora_lestrange_rp]

James Potter II [ jamespxtter]

Bellatrix Lestrange [ bellatrixlestrange_rp]

[ stellxe]

Scorpius Malfoy [ thenewmalfoys]

[ lillycamcallie]

[ harry_potter_fandomness]

[ thedeathlycauldron]

Becca Weasley [ my_quibbler]

Bellatrix Lestrange [ bellatrix_lestrange_hp]

Bellatrix Lestrange [ bellatrixlestrange_09]

Hermione Jean Granger [ hermione_jean_rp]

Cassidy Raven Shacklebolt [ bowsandwands]

Clara Potter [ _gryffindor_seeker_]

Alfie Hagrid [ alfiehagrid]

Theodore (Teddy) Lupin [ officialteddylupin]

Draco Lucius Simba Malfoy [ dracomalfoy13]

Elizabeth Granger [ fangirling_always_394]

Elizabeth Hawkwing [ elizabeth_hawkwingrp]

Kaylee Delacour [ kayleedelacour]

Lalia Lovegood [ lalialovegood]

Lily Prongs Potter [ lilyprongs]

Oliver (Ollie) Lestrange [ thelostlestrange]

[ ]

Rose Weasley [ rosieweasley_and_others]

Tanner Wood [ tannercwood]

Theodore (Teddy) Lupin [ ]

Amanda Michelle Gloss [ goddessofslytherin]

[ .elf]


	2. Chapter 1

**So this story is basically for those who follow me on instagram and know me as Eloise Lestrange. Yeah, well this story is basically the past, present, and future of Eloise. She's a mysterious character that I think needed to be explained in full detail and she's not that boring, I swear. So this is about Life, love, and losses that she has experienced throughout her years at Hogwarts. In this story Bellatrix nor Rodolphus died. They simply went into hiding after the Dark Lord vanished. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Beautiful Guidelines

CHAPTER 1

Eloise Narcissa Black-Lestrange was born 15 months after Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban. Her mother had her strenuously after the Battle of Hogwarts. Rodolphus was there as well…in the other room while the healer told Bella to push. She was bright pink and covered in goo when she came out and she was a happy baby. Her mother loved her dearly but as always Rodolphus had expected a son. He was disappointed and made sure to tell Bellatrix that. At hearing this Bellatrix was not disheartened though. She looked at the pink bundle with love and adoration.

Before Hogwarts, Eloise grew up with black hair, just like her mother's, and green eyes. She had a regular childhood growing up with magic all around her and the Lestrange library was open to her at all times so she would make the most of her hours reading and preparing herself for Hogwarts. Every pureblood was expected to be smart. She was allowed to tend parties such as the Malfoys' Ball. She loved her Aunt and Uncle very much but she loved her first cousin Draco. He had already graduated Hogwarts. He told her stories of what he did while he was there and the adventures he had. He talked about how he fell in love with the Golden Girl but was forbidden because she was a mudblood. Eloise had gasped at that part. Crushing on a mudblood? Very un-Malfoy-like. His son Princeton was going to Hogwarts the same time as her and the two were very excited.

Eloise developed an anxiety disorder when her dad Rodolphus would beat her because of her dyslexia. That's why she read so much. She wanted to get better but it was a struggle for her and her Father disapproved. She never got rid of it though.

Eloise now stood on Platform 9 ¾ with Princeton right beside her. Their families had not come because they were still in hiding but it was somewhat safe for them to go alone. They couldn't hurt innocents.

"Princeton, where do we put our luggage?" The now 11-year-old Eloise asked.

The platinum blonde Malfoy turned towards her. "Over there. My owl needs to go over there but are you keeping your ferret?" Princeton asked.

Eloise nodded. "Yes. I can't part with Feniul." Feniul was the ferret that Eloise had picked out in Diagon Alley. Princeton had picked and Eagle Owl named Braxton. Brax for short.

Princeton nodded and they dropped their carts off to the conductors. Boarding the red steam engine the two found a quiet compartment. Journeying to Hogwarts they spent their time reading, Princeton helped Eloise of course, and they commented and debated on the books they read. At around afternoon the cart came around after they had lunch that they had packed.

"Prince. Let's get something. It's our first year! Let's live it to the fullest." Eloise exclaimed. Princeton quickly agreed and they took the lot. Picking out the few things they would eat they stored the rest in their trunks. They had learned proper etiquette and knew not to gorge themselves. It was unbecoming of a pureblood. After finishing their sweets there was a knock at the compartment door. Princeton stood up in his little tux and opened the door like a gentleman. Standing in the frame were two first year with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Mind if we sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure." Eloise said.

The boy and the girl sat down.

"What's your name?" Princeton asked.

"My name is Tobias Black." The boy with the blonde hair said. He too was wearing a tux.

Eloise gasped. "What? Who is your father?"

"Regulus Black." Tobias said proudly.

"He's my Uncle!" Eloise stated.

"You're my cousin he was talking about? Neat!" Tobias smiled.

"I'm Rumor. Rumor Lockhart." The girl with the braided blonde hair said.

"As in Gilderoy Lockhart's daughter?" Princeton asked politely. His face told otherwise though.

"Something like that." Rumor said being a vague case.

"Wow, you're grew up dashing Tobi." Eloise said complimenting him as she was told to do when meeting someone new.

"And you Eloise have become very exuberant." Tobi complimented back.

"Thank you." Eloise replied. In no means were they crushing on each other. It was just pureblood etiquette.

"Mr. Black." Princeton said holding his tie and reaching over to shake hands with Tobias.

"Mr. Malfoy." Tobias did the same.

"Wait, who are you two?" Rumor asked.

"Eloise Lestrange.

"Princeton Malfoy."

Rumor nodded. "What house do you want? Tobias wants Slytherin."

"I want Slytherin as well. It's more for me." Eloise answered.

"Same. We intend to follow our parents." Princeton said leaning back casually. "Want something to eat. We have some sweets."

"So that's why it didn't come our way!" Tobi said laughing. "Sure. Got any chocolate frogs?"

Princeton nodded getting out his trunk and handing one to him. Rumor declined the sweets.

"We're nearly there. Let's change into our robes." Eloise suggested.

They took turns changing in the compartment. The boys waited patiently outside while the girls got dressed inside. They swapped after the girls were done. When they were all ready they glance out the window as the first signs of Hogwarts appeared. They 'oohed' and 'aahed'. Onto the busy platform the four got to the boats. Their trunks would be transported by others so they needn't worry.

"Princeton, look!" Eloise tugged on his robes. Pointing to the castle that was lit up as night fell their eyes glazed over at the wonderful sight.

Tobias helped Eloise off the boat and the four new students walked to the castle gates and was greeted by a witch with a Scottish lit.

"Hello, new students. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am Headmistress here. Please follow me." The woman left no room to comment and walked them to the oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. "Wait here."

The four waited silently until they heard someone boasting.

"My father is the boy who lived." The brunette boy said surrounded by those who listened.

"Princeton." Eloise whispered. "It's Potter's boy. James."

Princeton nodded in disdain. "Yes, how lovely."

Tobias snorted. "Look at that jackass."

"I know right?" Eloise said.

"Eating up all the glory." Rumor butted in.

"Yeah, well, he'll learn soon that his father's glory won't help him in anything." Princeton muttered.

"Attention please! We'll be entering now." McGonagall said. The doors opened to a thousand candles suspended by magic each lit with a purpose. Four long tables were decorated by their house colors. Eloise's excitement grew as they walked down the aisle to the awaiting shabby hat. "When I call your name you will come to the stool and sit as I place the hat on your head."

Eloise rolled her eyes. Obviously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tobi trying to suppress a laugh.

"Tomas Banter." Everyone watched the first person go up and he sat down shaking. The hat yelled Hufflepuff and he ran towards the gold and black table in excitement with the cheering of other students. Eloise mentally reminded herself to never talk to that boy again. Her mother told her anyone not in Slytherin isn't worthy of her time.

"Tobias Black." Eloise looked back to Tobias. In his eyes he was scared but he plastered a smirk and jogged towards the stool. He sat down, the arrogant smirk still in place before the hat yelled Slytherin. He whooped before jumping off the stool and racing towards the emerald green and silver table. Housemates awaited him with equivalent smirks and clapped prestigiously.

A few more names along the list were called such as Lou Diamandis who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Eloise was getting impatient. She wanted to be sorted now. She could tell Princeton was getting antsy too. He looked at her and gave her a half smile before looking back up and biting his lip in nervousness.

"Augustus Kinder." A boy with quiffed silver hair joined the blue and silver table of Ravenclaw.

"Eloise Lestrange." The whole Great Hall was quieted almost instantly at the name of the most infamous Deatheater. Eloise swallowed before walking up with her nose in the air. She was not to show fear. Gingerly, but gracefully sitting on the stool she waited for the hat to be placed on her. In her head the Sorting Hat began to speak.

"_A Lestrange, eh? I didn't think your mother was one to bare children. I remember where I sorted her, in the house of _ SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished out loud shouting what house she was in.

Eloise was overjoyed that she would make the Lestrange family proud once again as she made Slytherin. She couldn't wait to owl her mother. She walked quickly to sit down next to Tobias at her home now. Her home. Hogwarts was her home. Slytherin was her home. She smiled widely at the thought and then paid rapt attention as Rumor Lockhart was placed in Slytherin as well. She sat across from her and Tobias. Princeton Malfoy was called up next. It barely touched the top of his blonde quiff before the hat yelled Slytherin. He smirked and walked to sit down next to Eloise's side.

"James Potter the Second." The boasting brunette boy sat on the stool. He gulped nervously. The world stood still for the Potter boy before the hat finally yelled Gryffindor.

The four new friends shared a look of disgust. The feast began after a few words from the Headmistress and a few more students were sorted. Eloise took one bite before she was in heaven. She was finally here. Everything Uncle Draco told her was true. Hogwarts is truly her home.

"We get our schedules tomorrow." Rumor said taking a bit of pork.

"I know. I can't wait to get mine! I'm eager to start." Tobi said. "Aren't you eager to start Eloise?"

"I'm not too eager. I can't read. I have dyslexia." Eloise admitted quietly.

"Oh, that's okay. We're in this together." Tobi encouraged.

Eloise smiled. "Thank you."

The rest of the feast was a light matter and they ate their share. Afterwards they were showed to the Slytherin Common Room located in the Dungeons under the Black Lake. Tobias had joked that it was named after his and Eloise's family. Eloise could only shake her head and laugh. The Prefect, the older brother of a girl who was sorted with them, showed them the girls and boys dormitories before leaving them to it. Eloise and Rumor unpacked and met back up with the boys downstairs so they could read on the comfy couches for a while. About an hour later Princeton got up to go talk with another boy named Logan Scamander. His family is pureblood and lives in England.

They talked for a while before Princeton excused himself to go to bed. Rumor followed after. Eloise and Tobias stayed up one more hour and commented their ideas on each other's books. Eventually they both went to bed excited for the next day.

~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~

Eloise woke up the next day. She took one look at her robes and screamed. Her Slytherin patch was sewn into all her robes and she took a look at her ties that were set before her. All of them were emerald green and silver. She quickly put them on feeling proud. She found her schedule on her bedside table. She looked it over quickly before sitting down and writing a letter to her mother. When she was finished she took the letter and her schedule and waited downstairs for the boys and Rumor.

Tobias arrived first and they looked over each other's schedule. The only thing different about it was they didn't have their last class together. Tobias took Divinations while Eloise had Ancient Runes.

Tobias shrugged. "Oh well, we're lucky enough."

Eloise agreed. The two sat down and next came Princeton. He was smiling and held out his arms for the other two new Slytherins to comment.

"Very nice!" Eloise said.

"Looking like a fine young lad." countered Tobi.

"What's you guys get?" Princeton asked handing his schedule over.

Eloise took it and grazed over it. "Princeton we only have two classes together. But they're with me and Tobi."

"Okay great!" Princeton said smiling.

Eloise looked disheartened.

Princeton knelt down. "Cousin, look, I'm not very happy I only have two classes with you. But I do think, however, that this is a good step for us. We've known each other closely for eleven years and that won't change either. I will always see you at the end of the day and eat all my meals with you and go home over the holidays with you. Okay?"

Eloise smiled. "Okay."

"What'd y'all get?" Rumor said appearing.

"Classes with Tobi except Divinations." Eloise replied.

"Wow, really? Let me see." Rumor demanded.

Tobias and Eloise handed over their schedules. They had four classes with Rumor. Princeton didn't have any classes with her.

"Come on let's go to breakfast. I'm starved."

"Tobi you're always hungry." Rumor laughed.

"Shut up." Tobi muttered.

The gang made their way to the Great Hall only to have Princeton break off so he could talk to another new friend named Carter Shunpike. He, Logan, and Carter made their way themselves to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Eloise, Tobias, and Rumor sat down and they each grabbed some scrambled eggs and toast.

"I'm so psyched to start! Learning magic! It's all like a dream!" Eloise said.

"Yeah, I learned a little magic over this summer, wanna see?" Tobi said excitedly.

Rumor and Eloise prodded him to go on. Tobi took out his want and transformed an apple into an orange. The two girls clapped their hands silently.

"That's cool! I learned some too." Eloise boasted. She continued to make a goblet float an inch off the table.

"Wicked." Tobias breathed.

"Rumor did you learn any?" Eloise asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a half-blood and my muggle mother doesn't know about magic. My dad and I keep it a secret from her." Rumor replied shamefully.

Eloise looked at Tobias. They didn't move away from Rumor but they didn't say anything else as they finished breakfast.

After breakfast, Tobias and Eloise went to their first class early as they were too giddy. Entering the Charms classroom they almost groaned because they saw that they had it with the Gryffindors.

They went to the other side where they saw some fellow first year Slytherins. They smiled politely and Tobias sat down next to Eloise. They prepared their stuff for the class and waited for it to begin. Students started to fill in as class became closer to time to start.

"Excuse me, class!" The small Professor Flitwick got the students attention. "We're starting with a simple charm today as I'm sure you first years are eager to learn magic. However I need to take roll." He pulled out a list and began to read names. The corresponding students replied. "Lorcan Lovegood, Lysander Lovegood, ah twins, hmm, Logan Scamander, Eloise Lestrange, James Potter, Tobias Black, Teddy Lupin, Paige Parkinson?" He called a few more Gryffindors but Eloise wasn't paying attention. When he finished roll he began the lesson.

"You'll need your wand, but first in your notes please write 'Wingardium Leviosa-A lifting charm'. Go on." The students wrote it down before they got to practice. It was the spell that Eloise had done this morning. She showed the Professor before sitting back and helping Tobi who quickly mastered it as well.

"Very good everyone! I hope to see you next class as we'll get more in depth on what this is used for. And for some, the correct pronunciation. Class dismissed."

Eloise and Tobias packed up and were out. They met up with Rumor and Princeton for Care of Magical Creatures. They had it with the first year Ravenclaws and learned about the garden gnomes that they could find in magical gardens and Hagrid even brought them out to a colony of the garden gnomes as well. They got to experience them first hand. Eloise learned a few more names like Lorcan Scamander who was brother to Princeton's new friend Logan, and Cassidy Shacklebolt. She felt confused as to why one Scamander brother got Slytherin and one got Ravenclaw, but by the way they both acted it didn't really matter.

The classes want on as the day wore on and all of them started with easy spells that Tobias or Rumor or Princeton was able to help Eloise with. Ancient Runes wasn't as fun as she thought because it was mostly reading and not magic but I guess you had to read to get better.

Dinner was a fun affair because Eloise had made more Slytherin friends, even with second and third years like, Tanner Wood. He was the son of Oliver Wood, the world famous Quidditch player. He was in his third year as a Slytherin though his father was Gryffindor. But again, the house didn't matter to the Wood Family.

Eloise liked the diversity of all the people in Slytherin. She had some friends in Ravenclaw too but she had to make sure they were pureblood or else her Mother nor Father would approve. The Ravenclaw twins Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood were her friends as well as Logan and Lorcan Scamander. There were just so many people.

She was exhausted by the time it was bed. She slipped off all her clothes and folded them neatly placing them on top of her trunk for the house-elves to clean. She slipped into the black sheets and slowly fell to sleep.

**So thank you for reading, I need three reviews to continue. Also eventually everyone I've ever rped with will be mentioned. I do have a list. It has a lot of people but I'm determined at one time or another I will mention them so it'll take time. Thanks so much to everyone on the dedication page for making this all possible! I LOVE YOU ALL! BYYYYYYEEE!**

**~1stSoulVamp (aka Eloise Lestrange)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter. I love how this story is going so much that this second chapter needs to be done. So without further adieu.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Beautiful Guidelines

CHAPTER 2

*****A few months later*****

Eloise was ready for spring break. She wasn't going back for only a week. That was stupid. She was gonna spend it with Tobias and they're going to Hogsmeade for the first time. Eloise was really excited and she dressed in a green and silver sweater courteous of her mother. She wore the regular black pants and put on the necklace she got from Tobias that Christmas. She heard him call from downstairs. She grabbed her beanie and placed it on her black hair. Running down the stairs out of breath she was ready and Tobi offered his arm. She laughed and grabbed it.

Down in the courtyard they arrived on time and handed their permission slips to Filch. They mingered around and waved to Rumor who was hanging with other friends that day such as Tobi's cousins who was in their fourth year, Aries and Cassiopeia Black. They weren't twins. They came from different Uncles of Eloise. Tobias led Eloise to a rock and dusted it off before allowing her to sit down. She smiled and thought happily of her strong bond with him. She would do anything for him or with him. She knew he'd do the same.

"Alright, to Hogsmeade!" Professor McGonagall's voice range out.

"Wait!" James Potter's voice rang out. "Here, I have mine! So does Rose." He gestures to Rose Weasley.

"You're late Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Tobias whispered. Eloise giggled.

"Sorry. We got the wrong time from fellow students." James excused.

McGonagall took their permission slips and the students were allowed to make the trek to Hogsmeade. The forecast was dreary as always in England but Eloise didn't mind. A few Hufflepuffs rushed ahead to get to Honeydukes faster. Apparently it was a famous candy store they had down here.

"Tobias, want to get some sweets? And then maybe the bookstore?" Eloise asked.

Tobias shrugged a yes. "Alright with me."

The two got there at about the right time and entered the crowded candy store. Tobias went first and pushed everyone out of the way for Eloise to get by without anyone touching her. He was a true gentleman, in a weird way. Eloise began to look at the walls not bothering with the price. She saw a few interesting things but nothing appeared more to her then the jar of peppermint toads. She past them but saw out of the corner of her eye Tobias had paid. He got a few sweets and refused Eloise's money and bought what she wanted with his own money.

At the Hog's Head they met up with Logan, Carter, and Princeton. They all ordered Butterbeers, eager to try the enlightened drink. From the faces of others in the pub, it looked good.

"Tobias." Eloise whispered, her heart was racing and there were too many people in the pub. "Tobias." She whispered again.

Tobi looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Tobias there are too many! People! The people! They're all staring at me! I don't feel so good, Tobias! There are too many people, Tobias too many people get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Eloise said scrambling up.

"Hold on!" Tobias grabbed Eloise and sat her back down. "You're okay, breathe. You're having an anxiety attack. You're okay." Conversation stopped at the table.

"Eloise?" Princeton asked. He touched her arm and she looked at him and was drawn back. She slowed her erotic breathing and sighed deeply. She blushed, "Thank you, Tobi. Prince."

"I've got your back." Tobi smiled hugging her.

Princeton smiled too. "Don't worry, I can't let my cousin die." He joked.

Eloise glared at him but then the Butterbeers arrived and conversation flowed again. They each drank every drop and their eyes told each other what they felt about this new drink.

"Nectar from the gods." Tobi breathed out after finishing his.

"Agreed." Eloise said.

"Mmhmm." The three other boys said.

After having another Butterbeer and finishing the five left to head back to Hogwarts again, seeing as they spent enough time there. Hiking back Eloise stopped in front of the book store window. She looked at the few books there. She walked back to the gang.

"No good books." She said. "They're all ones we have already or Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart." Eloise said in disgust. She hated that fake little snitched.

Tobias continued to walk alongside Eloise. "Wanna go to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow?"

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Tobi, its forbidden. As in, we can't go in there so yeah duh."

"No it's not. I was talking with a six year and he said it's just called that but the teachers don't enforce the rule. They do say however that if you were to go in there, then carry your wand. But that's it."

"Tobi, we barely know any spells to defend ourselves from what's in there." Eloise said being rational.

Tobi nodded his head. "You're right. So let's go once we learn enough defensive spells."

"That won't be until our third year! If anything!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Exactly, let's just go tomorrow and if we meet anything I'll save you!"

"My hero." Eloise deadpanned.

Tobi just grinned and walked ahead. Eloise trailed after.

~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~

It was the next day and Eloise stood at the edge of the eerie forest with Tobi. She wasn't a coward but she seriously didn't know what was in here.

"Alright let's go." Tobias said and began walking through. Eloise sighed and followed after.

Slipping around the forest quietly was relatively easy. The soft pine needles that had fallen made a good carpet against twigs cracking. It was too bad and it wasn't too scary. Occasionally they'd see something move in the shadows or a rabbit will scuttle across their path but it was enjoyable. Outside the forest it was a sunny day. The canopy of the trees made the inside of the forest dark. With cool breezes flowing every other minute it was nice. Maybe Eloise could do homework here.

They enjoyed the serenity and Tobias was allowed to say 'I told you so' as he did indeed, tell Eloise. She was wrong and he was right. But that was about the last time ever. Eloise made sure to try and outsmart Tobi from now on.

"Should we head back? We're in deep and I wanna be back by lunch." Tobi said.

"Hold on." Eloise walked a little further. "Tobi! Come here its beautiful!"

Tobi quickly hurried over to see what the commotion was. He was met by a grand splendor. Eloise had discovered a cliff that overlooked both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts as well. Down below you could cliff dive to into the back of the Black Lake. A trail led from the water's edge of the Black Lake to the top of the cliff again. It was also hidden from the view of others. The only way to get to the cliff was through the deep forest. Eloise was ecstatic and waved at the squid. Tobias laughed.

"This place is amazing! Nice going Eloise!" Tobi congratulated.

They stayed only for a few more minutes to check out the place. They headed back and talked excitedly about what they could do there, such as, homework, picnics, cliff diving contests, the range of ideas was unstoppable.

"What are you two so happy about?" Rumor asked as they sat down for lunch at noon.

"Eloise found sanctuary!" Tobi said, his eye glinting with happiness.

"Deep in the forest there's a trail that leads to a cliff. We can go there for anything!" Eloise whisper-yelled. She didn't want others to overhear.

"What? That's great! You'll have to show me." Rumor whispered back. The two nodded.

"We'll show you tomorrow." Tobi said.

~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~

"It's unfair!" The blonde Black exclaimed.

"What is?" Eloise asked as they walked to the Quidditch pitches. They'll get to see Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

"Potter get's to be seeker in his first bloody year!" He complained.

"Tobi, come on, are you scared Gryffindorks are gonna beat us?" Eloise asked.

"Of course not! We have the best seeker! Princeton Malfoy! It's just, all the bloody Potters have been first year seekers. I think he cheated his way on! After all the two Potters before him were first year seekers!"

Eloise nodded her head. "Your argument is logical. I bet he did use his Father's glory to get on the team." She sneered. "Filthy half-blood Potter!"

"Damn right." Tobi cursed as they took their front row seats courteous of Princeton.

The game began when the whistle blew and Princeton wasted no time in searching for the Golden Snitch. Potter flew a few feet away watching Malfoy in case he saw the Snitch first, then Potter could react faster.

Eloise watched for the Snitch as well so she could point Princeton in the right direction. She didn't see any signs until Tobi nudged her. He used his eyes to point. The Snitch was situated under the Slytherin's third goal post. Eloise nodded and raised a fist and then three fingers. Princeton seemed to get it and mingered around the goal post before exploding into action as the Snitch shot away.

Potter was hot on his tale and some Gryffindors stopped to watch giving the advantage to Slytherins who shot in Gryffindor's goal post. The score was 150 to 130, Gryffindor was in the lead unless Princeton could get the Snitch. Princeton and Potter seemed to be batting each other out the way with their bodies and brooms. Princeton threw up two fingers. A nearby beater got the mixed signal and throw a bludger Potters way and Princeton rolled away. Potter was closer to the Snitch until the bludger hit him square in the back. He crashed into the gold and black of the Hufflepuffs stands. Princeton raced back on track before getting up and balancing on his broom. His hand only inches. In the last second his hand closed around it and a bludger smashed him off his broom and smacked him into the grass. He held his ribs and looked around the stands. He waits a few seconds for emphasis. Eloise and Tobi both hold their breath with Rumor too.

Princeton grins and holds the Golden Snitch up slowly and Slytherins went batshit crazy! Eloise screamed with pride.

"TOBI WE WON! We won out first Quidditch Game! Woohoo!" Eloise whooped.

"SLYTHERIN FOR THE HOUSE CUP!" Tobi yelled amidst the noise and chaos.

That night Eloise got a feel for Slytherin parties, they were fun and crazy and definitely out of pureblood etiquette but Eloise didn't care. She could toss it out of the window for one night. Tobi raise a red solo cup.

"TO PRINCETON!" He yelled.

"TO PRINCETON!" Everyone yelled back and raised their cups to Eloise's battered cousin. He had to go to the hospital immediately and got a real taste of Skele-Gro but then they bandaged it and sent him to the Dungeons. They didn't want him to miss the party that was _for_ him.

Eloise ran up and hugged him carefully mindful of his ribs. She kissed his sweaty hair and congratulated him. "I've sent word to Uncle Draco! He'll be so proud Princeton!" She yelled.

"Thank you!" Princeton yelled back. She handed him a glass of water which he downed quickly.

The party lasted all night but Eloise retired around midnight. She was worn out and all the excitement and fizzy drinks were getting to her. She could here cheering and laughter from downstairs. At least it was spring break and they didn't have to worry about school the next day. Plus they were all Slytherins. Slytherins don't procrastinate. They get their work done. So Tobi and Rumor, and Princeton's work was all done as well as hers.

That night she dreamed of joining the team with her cousin and Tobias as a Chaser and how they one game after game. It was a good night.

**Hurray for two chapters in one night! Make sure to follow this story so you can get alerts for when I post new chapters. Chances are I won't upload a new picture every time on instagram. Please review! I need three to continue!**

**Love you!**

**~1stSoulVamps (aka Eloise Lestrange)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I'm back with another chapter! In this chapter it marks the end of Eloise's first year and the beginning of summer. As you read on, Eloise will start to lose her etiquette because if you've roleplayed with her in like her sixth year she no longer has any. Eloise's first year was just making friends and experiencing everything for the first time so yeah. So yup that's about it. Don't forget Princeton's POV on Wattpad!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS I USE!**

**~1stSoulVamp**

Beautiful Guidelines

CHAPTER 3

*****Day before Summer*****

"Princeton! Wait up!" Eloise huffed out of breath as Princeton was talking to Carter and Logan.

"Eloise where's Tobi? He's your friend. Go hang out with him. I'm talking to my friends. Go!" Princeton dismissed rudely in a rush as he and his friends wandered away.

Eloise scoffed before walking back over to Tobias. He stood beside Rumor and they chatted until Eloise walked up.

"Where's Princeton? Isn't he coming with us?" Tobi asked.

Eloise shook her head. "No he's…busy. Come on let's go."

The trio boarded the red train and found the same compartment they had shared from when they first came to their beloved home. Eloise sank into the plush seats and stared out the window not saying a word. It wasn't like Princeton to do that. In the beginning he promised that he wouldn't stray from Eloise but it seemed like Princeton was on his own path now. So Eloise would have to start on hers too. She figured it was about time anyway. She had clung on long enough to the inevitable.

She realized she wasn't mad at Princeton. At some point in their life they'd have to stop being dependant on people. Princeton showed her that. So Eloise made up her mind and became independent as of late.

The train whistle blew and it pulled away from the Hogsmeade Station. Eloise knew she was going back to a hellhole and made sure that Tobi would come over enough times in the summer as well as she to his Manor. She looked at Feniul who had snuggle in her lap and she stroke his fur absentmindedly.

"Can't wait to get home and start practicing for next year's Quidditch Team!" Tobi brought up.

"When you come over, we can both practice. I want to become a Chaser!" Eloise butt in.

"Oh, I'm a Beater, I know it already!" Tobi grinned.

"What about you Rumor?" Eloise looked to the quiet braided blonde.

"Oh I'm not gonna be on it, I don't think. It's dirty and pureblood ladies like ourselves should not play a dirty game such as that." Rumor commented.

Eloise deflated. Rumor was right. It was unbecoming of a lady. But then again Bellatrix wasn't anything near lady-like. She could follow her mother's demeanor?

"Well I'm gonna join anyways." Eloise said fighting back the pureblood etiquette.

Rumor just shrugged and they began talking about various topics after that. Not really touching on anything in particular. Their compartment wasn't disturbed and the grasslands and forest that they passed on the way to London was entertaining enough. They couldn't do much and had given up on reading about half an hour ago.

"Guys, we'll stay friends won't we?" Tobi asked quietly.

Eloise looked at him with a small sweet smile. "Of course we will. We're unstoppable. Nothing can get in the way of us."

"100 percent." Rumor agreed.

Tobias nodded, satisfied with the answer.

After his question is settled down to a comfortable silence. Princeton didn't come to sit with them or even visit and the trolley didn't come. She bet Princeton had bought the lot again and she sighed out loud.

Pulling into Kings Cross Station was another silent affair. The three stood up in their compartment. They looked at each other. None of them wanted to leave each other. Even though they would see each other over the summer, they all had different home lives that they'd have to deal with. Eloise felt tears prick her eyes and she saw it in Tobi's and Rumor's eyes as well. But none of them let a tear drop.

"See you guys over the summer, yeah?" Rumor asked as all of them stood on the same platform that started it all.

Eloise grinned. She would not feel sad. "I will!"

"I will as well!" Tobi piped up.

"Okay good. My parents are over there." Rumor reshouldered her bag and picked up her trunk and left them with another goodbye.

"I know you don't really want to say hi to Uncle Regulus because he wouldn't stop talking so I'll see you soon, kay?" Tobias joked.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Eloise countered. She embraced Tobi in a long hug. "This isn't the end Tobi."

"It most certainly is not." Tobi said falling out of the embrace and wiping his eyes. "Love you Lestrange.

"Love you Black."

She watched Tobi walk to her Uncle Regulus and his mother, her aunt. She waved at the family and they all waved back before she went through Platform 9 ¾ landing onto the muggle platforms between 9 and 10. She sighed and didn't wait for Princeton knowing he had his ways of getting to Malfoy Manor. So Eloise found a safe apparition point and apparated to Lestrange Manor.

Landing loudly on the lawn in front of the gates to Lestrange Manor, Eloise got up and dusted herself off. She made sure had all her bags and trunk. She touched the gate with her bloody finger and it swung open. She went through and it slammed shut behind her with 'Toujours Pur' at the top of the gate.

Opening the front door she marched into the threshold and let Blotchy, her house-elf and Mammy elf take her things to her room. She silently thanked the elf that had raised her and walked into the Parlor Room.

"Mother? I'm home." Eloise looked at the figure on the couch.

"I KNOW!" Bellatrix shrieked. Eloise cringed at the sudden loud noise. "HELLO DARLING!" Bella cackled. The mental witch jumped over the couch to hug her eldest daughter tightly.

"Hi mother." Eloise said awkwardly squished against her mother's bosom.

"You're sisters are upstairs and your older brother too."

"Holy shit Charlie's here?" Eloise didn't wait for the lecture on how ladies shouldn't curse she was already running up the stairs.

Stopping at the door with the gold plaque that read 'Charlie Lestrange' she burst through the door.

"CHARLIE!"

"ELOISE!"

The Eldest siblings in the Lestrange household ran into each others arms. It's been years since Eloise saw Charlie.

"Merlin, Charlie I haven't seen you in ages. How's the Ministry treating you?"

"Well in fact." Charlie answered as he threw Eloise's form onto his bed.

"And the Beasted Bar?" Eloise asked.

"Is doing well. There are some pretty important people that go there." Charlie answered.

The Beasted Bar was Lestrange owned but was given to Charlie when he reached of age. Eloise hadn't been allowed to go though as she had always been too young.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe! I met so many people and my best friend Tobias is actually our cousin because his father is Uncle Regulus and I met Rumor Lockhart. I'm still unsure if her father is Gilderoy or not but yeah. I tried the Butterbeer and oh merlin it was delicious and Slytherin won its first Quidditch game of the season and Princeton gave the win! And we won the House Cup! I got to experience so many wonderful things Charlie!" Eloise ranted on and on while Charlie paid rapt attention. The two were just happy to see each other as Charlie had been away for 4 years.

"I got a new job that's close and won't require me to travel. So I'll get to see more of you." Charlie gave the big news.

Eloise screamed and jumped on his bed. "Charlie, yes! Oh my lord yes!" Eloise tackled him in a hug. She had her brother back.

Eloise had become close to Charlie because he was her protector all those years ago. When Charlie left it was Eloise that had to endure the beatings from Rodolphus. Eloise was devastated. She thought Charlie abandoned her until he started sending letters regularly to her every day. She kept all his letters and always replied back.

"You know, Idosa goes to Hogwarts next year. Promise me you'll help her through?" Charlie said referring to the third oldest Lestrange sibling.

"I will, promise." Eloise answered. She didn't want Idosa to struggle because first year can be great but also the hardest because you're getting use to everything. "But Idosa has to help Ollie and Auhrora okay?"

Charlie chuckled, "Fine. Deal."

They talked for about an hour before Blotchy popped in telling them it was time for dinner. Eloise jumped on Charlie's back and Charlie raced down the stairs with Eloise on his back. She was laughing so hard her face turned red.

At the table Ollie and Auhrora sat next to Idosa and Charlie and Eloise sat down next to each other across from the other three. Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat at both ends.

Dinner was a happy affair. Everyone but Rodolphus had welcomed Eloise back and the younger ones wanted to hear all about the enchanting castle. Eloise indulged them a little.

After dinner the big family retired to the Parlor Room except Rodolphus who retired to his office to finish his work. Bellatrix sat with a glass of wine in one hand and she stroked Eloise's hair with the other. She wouldn't admit it but Eloise was literally the best daughter she had. She loved her children but she could tell Eloise would grow up to be most similar with her.

"Mother? What was Hogwarts like for you?" Eloise asked the Azkaban Escapee.

Bellatrix tilted her head. "It was an interesting affair. It was sanctuary. You know my father, Cygnus, your grandfather mind you, raped me the year before I went and I let him because he promised he wouldn't hurt Narcissa or, Tonks. So Hogwarts was everything I ever dreamed of. My first year there I was able to learn spells that helped me that summer to better protect my sisters."

Eloise nodded. She knew it was hard for her mother to talk about her past, and talk sanely at that too. Charlie sat across from her. He had a glass of firewhiskey. Eloise frowned. Charlie smirked and drank it triumphantly. He gloated secretly like this. Eloise wished she could drink firewhiskey but she was still too young.

Bellatrix finished her share and the occupants left to head to their rooms for the night. Eloise dragged her feet. Tired by her full belly and the time of the hour she shimmied out of her robes and put them in her trunk for next year. She put on a black night gown and slid into her bed. It was as comfy as her bed at Hogwarts and Eloise felt nostalgic and torn. She love Lestrange Manor, but Hogwarts just had something to it. Like maybe an unabusive father. Wrapping her blankets all around her body she slept in her cocoon.

~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~EL~

Tobias was visiting today and Eloise was excited. She wanted him to meet her brother Charlie. Since Tobi got along so well with her, she figure so will he with Charlie, since the siblings were so similar. Eloise had been right and as soon as Tobias walked through the door Charlie approved of her friend.

They almost instantly began a game of Quidditch and Charlie taught them all of the positions which in turn Tobi and Eloise learned quickly. Dinner that night was awkward as Rodolphus wouldn't stop staring at Tobias. Apparently he had something against Regulus. But Bellatrix kept him in line. If Bella divorced him he'd be left with nothing while Bellatrix took the Black Family money away as well as the children.

Before any of them knew it, it was time for them to pack as Hogwarts would be in session in a week. Eloise had to help her younger sister pack. She went to Diagon Alley and got their new supplies as well as Idosa's new wand. She met Tobi there and they talked to Rumor too. She had gone to the Maldives that summer. She showed moving pictures to them as well.

The night before Kings Cross Station was to be in her sight, Eloise packed the last few things and was getting ready for bed, when her father entered her room.

**I'm gonna leave off with a cliff-hanger because nobody likes those! I'm evil! Anyways Chapter 4 will not be up today but soon…soon. Remember I need three reviews in order to continue. Create and account on here to put this story on your Alert list so you'll be able to know when I update a new chapter! Love you guys!**

**~1stSoulVamp (aka Eloise Lestrange)**


End file.
